


Just Being

by EquusGirl (EquusGirl0621)



Series: 50 Types of Kisses [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Childhood Friends, F/F, First Kiss, Resolved Romantic Tension, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/pseuds/EquusGirl
Summary: After a kiss on a dare, Leia gets up the courage to ask for a real kiss.
Relationships: Amilyn Holdo/Leia Organa
Series: 50 Types of Kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176776
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Just Being

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [elle_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_reads/pseuds/elle_reads). Log in to view. 



> Written in elle_read's _Off-Script_ 'verse. You needn't have read the story to understand this but the ladies are about...17 here? Growing up in rural Tennessee in the 60's.

A small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss.

  
**═══════════════**  


“Ami?” Leia asked, biting down on her lip as Ami gathered her things.

Ami looked up, her hair bouncing around her face as a small smile pulled at her lips. “Hmm?”

Leia’s stomach turned as she thought about the request hovering on her tongue. She nearly shook her head and let it go but then the memory of Ami’s lips on hers, the spark she’d felt despite it just being a ridiculous dare. “Can I kiss you again?” Her words came out in a tumble as her cheeks flushed red hot and she gripped the steering wheel a little too hard. 

Ami glanced back towards her house, a shy smile gracing her lips as she looked back at Leia and nodded. “Think I’d like that.” 

“Yeah?” Leia asked, hope fluttering in her chest and flipping her insides. 

“Mhmm.” 

Leia couldn’t keep the grin off her face as she leaned forward and cupped Ami’s face tentatively, sweeping her thumb over her cheek as she eyed Ami’s lips. The leather seat creaked beneath them as Ami shifted and Leia stopped just mere centimeters away, her eyes flicking back to Ami’s before the other girl closed the distance and brushed her lips against Leia’s with closed eyes.

The kiss was quick and fleeting, over far too soon but oh so nice and everything Leia thought a kiss ought to be. Ami’s lips were soft and warm and so utterly kissable. Leia took a steadying breath as her head swam and her heart pounded in her chest. Her eyes met Ami’s once more, understanding passing between them in that way it always had and Leia leaned forward again, catching Ami’s mouth again, kissing her harder.

Ami returned in kind, pressing back and squeezing Leia’s lower lip between her own, their lips moving together as Leia let every last ounce of repressed passion and feelings for her best friend pour through the kiss. Her hand slid back into Ami’s hair, her fingers twisting in her pale curls.

A small whimper escaped Ami’s throat and ignited something in the pit of Leia’s stomach. Oh, how she wanted to hear that noise again, sear it into her memory and hold onto it forever. Ami’s hand fisted in the sleeve of Leia’s sweater, her fingers opening and closing as she returned every movement and every emotion, letting Leia know she wasn’t alone. The relief was nearly overwhelming as she realized Ami felt it too. She’d never have needed to fear, Ami loved her too.

Eventually, the girls pulled away to breathe, Leia resting her forehead against Ami’s, their chests heaving. Ami closed her hand around Leia’s wrist, running her thumb over Leia’s quieting pulse. The two stayed like that for a moment, breathing each other in and just _being_. 

“I should head in,” Ami murmured but staying absolutely still, doing nothing to pull away.

“Yeah, probly,” Leia whispered, inhaling the warm scent of Ami and her perfume and locking it away in her mind, wanting to hold onto this moment forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as always for letting me play in your sandbox <3


End file.
